


Солнце светит

by Furimmer



Series: Some Birds Aren't Meant to Be Caged [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, nejihina - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Хотя она была заботлива, он никогда не думал, что она любит его.





	Солнце светит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sun Shines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275801) by [yangji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji). 

Он заходит в тихий дом после недельного отсутствия, ожидая, что в нём никого нет: его двоюродная сестра, его жена, выбранная ему её отцом, должна была наблюдать за тренировкой своей младшей сестры и ловить в саду лепестки сакуры между слов и страниц. Тот факт, что ждёт его, сбивает, но Неджи понимает, что Хината никогда не делает то, что он ожидает от неё. Хотя она была робкой, он никогда не думал, что она продолжит бороться с ним, как тогда на чунин-экзамене, хотя она была пуглива, он никогда не думал, что она пойдет до конца в их браке по решению Совета, хотя она была заботлива, он никогда не думал, что она любит его.

Хотя он женился на Хинате, Неджи ещё не знал её.

Из коридора он проходит в гостиную, где у стены стоят стол и кушетка, шторы открыты, что позволяет лучам солнца пробираться сквозь стеклянную стену, ведущую в маленький двор. Она сидит на циновке в центре комнаты: спина прямая, ноги скрываются под ней — медитирует, как он научил её. На ней достаточно одежды, чтобы прикрыться, но недостаточно, чтобы держать её в прохладе от солнечных лучей. Её ладони прижаты друг к другу перед грудью, как будто она молится, она контролирует своё дыхание из-за чего неясно, кто перед ним Хината или статуя медитирующей женщине.

Неджи всегда восхищался свободой света, который ласкал её алебастровую кожу, слегка бледнея. Теряя в себе тени под глазами от бессонных ночей, шрамы от последних сражений и простой неуклюжести. Тени опоясывали её пальцы и запястья, пробираясь глубоко до костей, и Неджи боялся позвать её по имени, боялся прикоснуться к ней — вдруг она рассыпется в мелкий песок под малейшим прикосновением его пальцев. Её волосы мерцали синим, цвет поднимался над её головой, словно слабый ореол, и он задавался вопросом, почему она до сих пор его скрывала.

Он снова начинает дышать, и она понимает, что он здесь. Её ресницы, густые и словно сделанные из пуха, касаются щек и распахиваются. На солнце её глаза по-настоящему белые, чистые и безграничные.

А потом она улыбается.

В ту ночь, пока они лежат без сна, в который Хината быстро погружается, он изучает её тело в темноте. Нет необходимости в бьякугане — она словно заключила солнце в свою кожу, и свет просачивается из неё, освещая комнату, пока она спит. Он может проследить линию шрама на её руке, её волосы смешались с его, слеза скатывается из её глаз и скользит по щеке, при прикосновениях его пальцев.

И когда он случайно, а может специально, гладит её по щеке жестким большим пальцем, её тяжелые веки распахиваются, она наощупь находит его лоб, чтобы проследить контур отсутствующей печати. Он притягивает её к себе, чтобы согреться её теплом, чтобы он мог держать её как можно ближе к сердцу.

Она улыбается в изгиб его шеи, и светит солнце.


End file.
